Snowy Castle
by QStionableSanity
Summary: Same old same old fic, Jack goes to Hogwarts and chaos ensures, and Bunny goes with him to do damage control.
1. Tranquility

**Tranquility**

Jack Frost is just sitting idly on the rafter together with one of North's massive open window. The Wind plays with his charge's snowflake whilst he listened, together with Jack, to the tranquility of the workshop…

Huge yetis garble about something that the elves did, Elves were being chased by said yetis while toppling over some prototypes and the like; North and Bunny arguing; Toothiana gives orders to her mini-me's in her usual caffeinated bundle of energy; and Sandy drinking his nth eggnog while three elves trying to reach the drink…

 _Yes, tranquility_. The Wind thought

He saw, or rather felt for he doesn't have eyes, Jack's mood. He's usually down below either harassing the large Pooka or playing with elves, or both; but now he's quiet, contemplating something. On the contrary to everyone's belief, Jack is not a very loud person, Jack is quiet when contemplates. If he is, he's either planning something big, or something is wrong that require his full attention. He knew that his charge is very clever; Jack can do multitasking while thinking a solution to every problem. Running away from summer ne'er-do-wells and plant keepers while injured and being trapped in a dead-end cliff, is one of those that made Jack's brain work in overdrive. Let's just say he would never forget how plant keepers pulled one of the summers' hairs and a very nasty cat fight followed. Jack actually conjured an ice stool, watching his entertainment while eating his ice chips before escaping.

The Wind ruffled Jack's hair for inquiry, worrying for his quiet for too long, bad things happen when his quiet for too long. "I'm fine, Wind. It's just that…my memories…I got them all back 2 weeks ago" Jack heard a jingle of reply ' _It's worrying for you to stay in one place for an extended period of time_ ' Jack sat up straight and laid his head on his arms comfortably, letting his foot dangle over the edge. "I'm OK, I just need a moment to let it sink in you know."

Jack suddenly grinned "Now it sunk in". If Wind had a throat, he would have gulped. He feels sorry for the unfortunate souls—aka Jack's within vicinity—for some _unsavory_ series of unfortunate events instigated by a Hyper Frost child.

" _Alerte Ascendere_ " whispered the newly memory-discovered Jackson H. Overland Frost. He pointed his staff at the toy snake; it shot upwards, causing the Tooth Fairy to flare off to the side, knocking one of the well positioned torch holder, scaring one of the elves, causing a massive elf panic. The small creatures caused so much chaos in 3 minutes until North reined them in one corner, or tried to and epically backfired. Jack held his stomach, laughing at the free-for-all chaos.

During with the Nightmare Battle, He gained snippets of his past life. During the course of the year since that incident, he is gaining his memories bit by bit until 2 weeks ago that he had a massive headache from having a Total Recall. Let's just say he had his second hibernation—although he was asleep for only 5 days to recuperate—in the middle of winter, despite that he already had his 2-month long of deep sleep in autumn. It's really a good thing that he was well hidden from the spirit world when he sleeps or else he could have been hunted from an unexpected change in weather that may or may not cause some disarray from the other nature spirits. At least his seasonal siblings know his condition and tried their best to fend off some of their—uhm, _underlings_ —from killing the Spirit of Winter. Fortunately, Jack's Winter Helpers—uhm, helping—to bring the order of transition from cold snow to watery bloom to end 'Sleeping Season' due to the sudden loss of their Sovereign's guide in shepherding Winter.

Three hours had passed and still counting and the chaotic scene is still going. Wind nudged Jack to fix it. Jack's still laughing uncontrollably. The wind pushed him off the rafter and let him fall. "Fine" Jack grumbled from the floor and stood up. He summoned the wind to lift the elves to the roof and froze their feet on the ceiling.

"Thanks Jack" Tooth gave a smile to the boy

Bunny immediately hopped to their direction "Don' thank 'im yet, Sheila." He then faced Jack "You caused this didn't ya?"

"What~ever do you mean~?" Jack smiled innocently

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, Let uz not fight" North bellowed. "He di' somethin' North, I knew he di' it". From there, they continued their argument.

Jack took a side glance and saw Sandy with his arms crossed. Sandy wiggled his finger to 'scold' the Prince of Mischief he then conjured his sands to shape like a line that wiggles followed by a boy falling on the ground. It seems Sandy saw his 'downfall'. Jack just smiled "Come on Sandy, it's spring and there is nothing for me to do and I'm BORED" Jack whined. Sandy shook his head and shaped his sand to look like a boy sleeping on bed and next to it is number 2 and a clock. "I already had my 2nd hibernation". Sandy thought for a second and shrugged then waved his hand and willed his sand to shape to a small wiggly line that went up, then a fairy flying backwards, then an elf waving his hands on the air, then an eye, other wiggly lines, and then an arrow pointed towards him. "You saw that?" Jack scratched his neck sheepishly.

Sandy gestured to the ceiling and signed for going up and resumes their sort-of-conversation from there.

From the Wind's perception, it's kind of creepy that when you ascends, all of the feet-frozen elves were staring at you, following your every move, eying you as if they're the predator and you're the prey; Waiting, just waiting. Jack must have sensed his long-timed companion of his brief uneasiness from the staring elves. Jack stared them, then deadpanned, and then gave his one sided wry smile. Jack mouthed at them to behave and gave them his I'm-planning-you-are-all-my-pranking-victim smile for ' _or else_ '. All the elves surprisingly understood what Jack's said and nodded vigorously. Well, it's an opportunity for them to become accomplice to an infamous pranking spree of Jack Frost.

 _If you were pranked, IT's YOUR right to become a prankster and exact you're revenge._

Jack made an arc with his staff and thawed the elves and they rained from above. The yetis were covering their heads for safety and the other Guardians hid under for cover. The elves scattered and disappeared somewhere as they 'reappeared from the sky'.

The Wind 'looked' around, _Yes,_ he thought, _Tranquility_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hogwarts**

Professor Albus Dumbledore is at his wits end. He could sense in his school that the Dark magic increased in power and his 'charge' Harry Potter where getting into trouble in a semester more than someone who actively looks for trouble in a lifetime. It worried him, although it did not show on his ever-strong poker face. He needed extra hands for protection not just the Boy-Who-Lived but also the entirety of the school including the staff. The universe seems that it doesn't favor him today. The Ministry of Magic is now breathing down his neck and sent their spy—I mean 'Teacher'—in this school to what? Monitor?

He got up from his chair and rampage through his collection of books.

 _Let's see_

Vampires: Highly territorial but they're in neutral side

Ghosts: Not a very good ally for assault. They are not exactly subtle and only a handful is skilled in being inconspicuous…So no… Besides, there are already ghosts in this school

Fairies: Like Vampires, Highly territorial but they're in neutral side

Centaurs: Already guarding the Forest

Demons: Bloody Hell No!

Muggles—Out of the Question!

Government: Headmaster just chuckled at the silliness

Other Allies: The Order of the Phoenix already had their hands full, not to mention, too suspicious if any of them are sighted

The ancient Professor and Headmaster carefully read every profile of every existing creature. Page after page, Parchment after parchment, scrolls after scrolls, he catalogue and appraise information within his vicinity.

…

 _What's this…?_

Spirits: Creatures of Nature and Nurture. It is from a book of Muggle Legends and Myths. He read on. Along with his reading, he just remembered, that one group of spirits were actually the Hogwarts' ally.

* * *

A/N: So Guys… What do you think?


	2. Alumnus

**Alumnus**

Sandy had an epiphany. He could give dreams to children even when he's sleeping.

 _A very useful skill_ , especially someone who works 24/7

He spread his dreamsand and stretched them to reach the whole African continent and some parts in Europe. Along his ride to Australia, he could see Jack spreading his winter fun all throughout the continent. When he was close enough, he waved at him.

"Whoa, Sandy, a warning next time" Jack was startled when a man of sands just popped out right in front of him when his going 250 miles per hour.

Sandy just gave a shrug and signed 'Sorry', although he was obviously unrepentant

"Oh" Jack looked up the sky to see the Northern Aurora Lights

"Sandy, Race you there" Sandy's reply was only a challenging grin. He willed his sand to a jet plane and took off, followed by Jack with his breakneck speed with the Wind.

Sandy and Jack were just neck-and-neck when they reached the pole. They were nearing the Window when suddenly they nearly collided with one of Tooth's fairy. Jack just dived out of the way and straight into the open window while Sandy did simple evasive maneuver and went up to another open window. The fairy in question was frozen in place before shaking herself and went to look for her queen.

"YES, touchdown!" yelled Jack whopped in victory

Sandy waved his finger a little and signed to say 'No, I won'. Before the frost child could refute, one of the yetis actually showed a picture. It was a tie. How on earth did the yeti got his camera and got it develop, they had no idea. The Guardian of Fun, aka Prince of Mischief, recognize the yeti as one of the more playful yeti and usually his 'henchman' or 'accomplice' to one of his endeavors.

"Sandy look, It's a tie"

Sandy waved his hand and made some gestures. To his surprise, Jack understood them. "Oh, there's definitely a next time Sandy"

The Guardian of Dreams with a streak of mischief signed 'When did you learn to understand ASL?' ASL being spelled. Jack replied with his hands 'When I was just finishing spreading some snow, there was this one kid who made gestures with his hand while his friend just talk normally to him. Besides, it was kind of fun learning ASL including Morse code. Did you know you can cuss with flags? I was laughing when one of the sailors made rude gestures with using flags'

"Jack! Sandy!" bellowed North, interrupting their conversation "Come, we have vizitor"

They flew towards the group.

"Albus, Haven't zeen you long time. Come, we have cookiez" North put his arm around the Professor and herded him towards a tray of milk, cookies, fruitcakes and tea.

"Jack, this is Professor Albus Dumbledor. Headmaster of Hogwarts" Tooth made the introductions "Professor, this is our new member, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun"

"Nice to meet you" Jack gave his smile.

"A pleasure" the headmaster greeted the Winter Spirit

"…Hogwarts?" Jack had this glinting in his eyes.

"Ya know Hogwarts Jack?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, I've spread winter in there" Jack shrugged _I was a student back then._

"What brings you here to the pole, professor?" Toothiana asked politely

The Headmaster looked at the Guardians for a moment before speaking "Thank you for Welcoming me but I bring grave news, Voldemort." That word gave shivers to their spine, excluding Jack.

"Who?" he inquired, curiosity getting the best of him "Voldemort" It was Bunny who answered him "was a cruel heartless monster who used horcrux to keep himself immortal, mate" amazing how Bunny's accent diminish when speaking seriously. "He killed so many innocents and caused the First Wizarding War"

Jack had heard about that war, fortunately, it was invisible to the non-magical folks but it had a very nasty backlash as its aftermath. The young witches and wizards suffered the most, for many of them became orphans, others not so lucky to be alive. It was one of the darkest moments to be witnessed by a Spirit, much less a Child Spirit.

"He made h—horcrux?" Jack stuttered, of course he stuttered. "You knew about the curse?" asked the surprised North.

"Yeah, I heard it was made by killing innocent while fragmenting your very soul" Jack's voice quivered "and splitting souls is a very grave offence to the Reapers" he muttered unto himself.

"'ow di' ya know abou' it" asked the alarmed Pooka

"I...uhm…" Jack rubbed his head sheepishly "red about it in the restricted area…" his voice becoming fainter and fainter with his every word.

"WHEN?!"

"Uhm…broke inside the restricted area and the book was there. In my defense, I didn't know what was written in there…a-and...ye-yeaah" Jack bit his lip and laughed nervously

All the Guardians were stunned from that revelation until they're broke from their shock from the professor's clearing his throat.

"Sorry" they mumbled, embarrassed

"Guardians, I humbly request for your help in protecting my students"

"HA! Of course." North said with his usual enthusiastic loud voice

"But who's comin' to the school?" Bunny asked the group.

Obviously, Sandy and Tooth can't go. It was just after Easter and Christmas is just more than 6 months so he has plenty of time for preparation, and Jack just finished Winter. So, only North, Bunny, and Jack were viable. The three looked each other.

"I KNOW!" Tooth shouted excitedly "Jack and Bunny can go as a student while North can be their Parent"

North blushed, _a father_

SANDY even nodded vigorously and gave FOUR thumbs up, two of them are made of big dreamsand

"Bu-But we didn't know ANY spells and we hardly look like first years" Bunny complained

"I believe that is not entirely true." The headmaster then faced the Winter Spirit "Tell me boy, you were a wizard, Am I right?"

Jack nodded "H-how?"

"I heard from the previous Headmaster the legend of the BIG FOUR in Hogwarts" Jack smiled, feeling nostalgic "You were one of them"

"Big Four?"

"You were a Student?"

Bunny and North said simultaneously

"What do you mean 'Big Four'?" Tooth reiterate Bunny's question

"He and the other three united all Four houses, First time in history. It was only by them that they successfully made a bond between the houses. Yes, there are times Houses can form allegiance but never all Four, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and of course…" Headmaster Albus made a gesture to Jack "…Slytherin"

Tooth let an excited squeal, North gave a proud happy laugh, Sandy gave a silent big clap while Bunny patted his shoulder.

"Wai' a minute mate, So that means I'm ta only one who doesn't know abou' spells?"

Jack grinned "That alright Bunny, There are professors in the School. That is why it was called a school in the First place, DuH!" Jack could not help adding.

"I know tha' you gumby. I meant it will be weird to know next to nothin' when startin' higher years"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It'll be fun" Bunny just grumbled his thanks, but a dreading feeling crawled on his skin giving Goosebumps.

"Excellent, I'll give Professor McGonagall to send you two a letter. Thank You"

"No problem, Mate"

The Head master called his phoenix and vanished as he was surrounded by flame. Jack immediately fled from the sudden heat and covered his eyes as he watched the Professor being teleported.

 _Huh, he could do that too…_ Jack can do that vanishing act only him using snow and wind.

"So, You're a Wizard?!" Bunny is still processing new information. Jack internally giggled with this.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we made legends with ourselves" Jack was amazed that his wizarding years with his friends' stories were passed along like a legend. A LEGEND

"Wait, when you said you were reading about Dark Art, when was that, specifically" Tooth, surprisingly became so perceptive

"uhm…more than 300 years ago..when..uhm"

"Spi' it out Mate"

"When was a student, hiding from the professors? I ended up inside the restricted area…I got bored and one thing to another, I stumbled upon a chained book. I happen to know how to lock pick it and..ye-yeaah"

Jack just laughed nervously

"Ho' on earth di' yap lock pick a magical book?"

"Trade secret"

"Jack, STORY TIME" North said "Tell uz your yearz and hov did you made the legend BIG FOUR"

Jack had this faraway looked in his eyes before raising them to look at the others.

"Well it was started on our first year; we were all boarded on the same train and carriage…"

A/N: YES people I did Just Did That! BOOM

I really sorry for my grammar and attempting accents (FAIL!). I got the feeling some of them are OOC

* * *

Review? Please? **Insert Puppy dog eyed baby Jack**


	3. Basic

I'm really sorry guys. I uploaded the unedited version and...

This is the edited version!

* * *

 **Basic**

Bunny blinked…and blinked again

"You read?" he asked, skeptical, as he took a glance on two bundles of books. He didn't take Jack to be a bookworm.

"Of course, I read, how you think I passed my exams?" Jack looked at his 'apprentice' in amusement.

"Well, hopefully anyway. I never had the chance take my OWL that school year" Jack became quiet all of the sudden, Bunny took an effort to make his body to stop twitching when his instincts screaming at him 'DANGER'. Bunny took a glance to his somewhat-friend/brother-that-wanted-tie-up and his instinct suddenly switched to 'PROTECT', for Jack's face became a melancholic reminiscence.

"So, Frostbite" Bunny tried to keep Jack from going any deeper to his trance "when will my 'lessons' begin?"

Still, it was surprising that Jack owns books that reached…36?

He mentally counted

 _Why so many?_

Hogwarts were one of his routine place when he hid his eggs and he knew that each student doesn't require this much books, and yet Jack owns more than what is prescribed _._

He took a glance at their spines and scanned their titles

 _Wait a minute…_

"Frostbite, why'so many rule books?"

"I need them" Jack said nonchalantly

Of course Bunny is cynical about it, "Why do ya need it?"

Jack's one-sided grin made Bunny's eyes twitch "So that I knew when and how to break them"

"Figures" He just scoffed towards the Winter Child

Bunny saw Jack just shook his head slightly and grinned "I believe, experience is the best teacher", he pointed his staff at the dewy green grass and exclaimed clearly " _Cornibus Maximus_ " as soon as the blast hit the ground, vines started to grow and move around Bunny after the second incantation ' _Labyrinthus Vineam_ '. It created a Labyrinth. It may be made from different Genus of Vines but it's still dark and stuffy.

"Bunny" Jack's voice rang from the other side of the maze "Today we are going to do something that is taught in first years, aka…" Jack paused for dramatics "BASICS"

Bunny just rolled his eyes. "Hurry u' mate, these vines _of_ mine are tight like Stubbie Holder"

" _Basically_ "

Now Bunny knows Jack taking his Bloody sweet moment to tease

"Almost all spell in use came from Latin, others came from Old English"

Bunny just rolled his eyes. _What's the difference anywai'_

As if hearing his thoughts, Jack responded "Latin is used to 'speak' the spell while Old English is to literally 'Spell' the spell" Jack chuckled "I actually meant Anglo-Saxon Runes" Jack hummed for a moment "Latin actually came first before it became a dead language and some of it adopted into Old English" He could hear Jack's 'Uhh' "Now that I think about it, when you use Old English as 'Spoken Spells', it's less potent compared to Latin"

"…How'd ya kno' that?" Bunny can now see Jack's moment of thinking. It was dreadful to know—for Bunny anyway—that these moments are where you should find a way to evade Jack's every booby trap and find yourself into solid bunkers.

"Experience"

He could hear the nonchalant shrug from his supper hearing Hare-ears

"Anyway, let's start with the _Basic_ "

Bunny just wanted to wring this show pony's frozen neck

"Creating a ball of light is my first lesson. Bunny! Quick, what is the Latin for 'Light'?"

" _Lumen_ " Bunny responded

"Great! Derive its root word that translate to 'illuminate'"

" _Lumos_ " Bunny said

…

Nothing happened

"Lumos" he said again

"Yes correct, but did it do something?"

"Nothin' Bloody happened"

He swore he heard muffled snickers from the other side

"Of course! Nothing happened, you don't have a wand"

"Ay _yatta_ …!" Bunny at least had the decency to sensor his profanities.

Meanwhile, Jack tried to stifle his bubbling laugh and rolled on the floor while grasping his stomach. The Easter Kangaroo is just _way_ _too easy_ to bait.

He waited for the oversized Bunny rabbit to finish his swearing before saying anything else.

"You finished cursing in there?"

"YOU Bloody show pony!"

He waited again for more cursing

"Wha'is ta poin' in all dis!?"

"Relax, Roo" Jack must use placating words, otherwise he would not learn anything if his too agitated to be taught. He knows its suffocating inside the maze. "I may be teaching you _Basic spells_ but I'm going to teach you what I learned during the school years" Jack waited for a reply, when none came he continued "Or rather, 'discovered'"

Jack smiled at his memories with his friends. He could still remember the feeling of being called 'Evil Wizard' _which_ he replied with his 'evil laugh' while stirring his cauldron with the intention to create a vile, but harmless, stink bomb for his prank back in the days.

 _I think it was in the same day I tried wandless magic. Or else we could've caught and put in detention. Good thing none of my Teach' knows we could do magic without wands._

Jack gave a mental scoff

 _As if they could do whatever they want from me after confiscating my wand._

Jack then gave a very 'evil-vampire' smirk

 _That is why I'm **in** the Slytherin. Ha! take that Hiccup!_

"Meanin'?" He could sense from Bunny's reply that he is calm enough to listen

"It means wand- _less_ magic. Wands are used to help as condense energy and serve as a conduit for output of that magic. This is the reason why wands tend to choose its wielder. They are looking for someone who is compatible according to their structural architect and magical core; even they look into your personality." Jack wondered if wands could speak; he imagine them saying 'Not You!' when they were held by a wizard or a witch

"Since we are not going wizard shopping, _not yet anyway,_ we are going to practice without it." he continued

"I didn't peg ya to know big words Jackie"

"Why?... Jealous? Peter Cottontail?"

"'Course not Mate, let us get star-'ed" Jack took pride in Bunny's excitement, albeit of the tone being exasperated

"First lesson, yoga"

"Wha'?"

He could hear Bunny's deadpanned voice.

"Never mind." Jack swatted his hand. _It has an inside joke…_

 _Any~way_

"Meditate first. I know it's one of your routines before going out on Easter"

"Fine, 'ow ya kno' tha' I do breathin' exercise?"

"Uhh…Lucky Guess?" Jack gave sheepish grin

He once caught Bunny sitting in front of different tunnels filled with his 'googies' doing some kind of meditation. He thought that Bunny already went out to do his rounds that day so that he could explore the Warren, instead, at the start of Easter, he saw the Kangaroo doing breathing exercises. He wanted to catch the ever-twitchy Rabbit unawares when pranking him. It's nearing April Fools that day. So, he waited for him to go before coming out from his hiding place.

 _But he doesn't need to know that_

"Ya righ' you bloody drongo"

"Anyway, I want you to meditate and feel the magic inside you, then utilize it, gather them with the intention for illumination, condense it and say 'Lumos'. It has the same principle with wand"

Jack could see the instantaneous blast of light coming from the slits "try to dim the light, _DO NOT control it_ , _DIRECT it_ "

Jack knows Bunny is more knowledgeable about environmental magic but 'blending in' requires internal magic. The magic that was stored inside the body of a creature. Bunny's skill is to utilize the external magic, while Jack's were internal.

"Now wha'"

"Now you have a disco ball"

Bunny's reply was to bare his teeth and grind it

'Still No sense of humor' Jack muttered under his breath "Find your way out of this maze"

"Where's the finish line _Mate_?" dragging the word 'mate'

"Figure it out. Just feel the magic and its atmosphere. It's yours anyway since it's your Warren"

Bunny's _sooo_ tempted to rally his Egg Golems to go after that frozen arse.

Jack heard Bunny chanted ' _N_ _avigare_ _P_ _er_ _U_ _iam_ '

"Whoah, Bunny. And _you_ peg for having big words."

Jack jogged to where he heard Aster's voice "Use _Little_ Words. Spells doesn't work that way. You already tried direct Latin of 'Light', and it didn't work. Use _Root word,_ AND little words"

"Like?" he heard muffled response near the thickest entanglement of plants, not just vines.

"Point Me"

"Wha'…"

"Oh, right~ You don't have a wand."

"Wha' does it do anywai'"

"It makes your wand act like a compass" Jack explained "You know what, use _baby words_ instead"

"Ya know Mate, I could just use my Spring Magic to untangle my garden vines" Bunny's patience is long gone

"Come on Bunny! Don't be a sour puss" Jack grinned "Besides, there's a spell for entanglement. Use that instead, Oh and use BABY WORDS"

"Fine! **Baby words** " Bunny hopped to a wall and exclaimed " _Solve Vineam_ " The vines began to untangle themselves as if it was hair being combed, leaving a curtain of straightened vines. He repeated the incantation to the next wall

While Jack was waiting, he muttered ' _Expecto Patronum_ ' and conjured a Large Wolf so he can have a playmate.

Being the embodiment of Joy and Fun had its perk of conjuring sentient and solid 'manifestations' of magic-user's _happiness._

It only took less than 30 seconds before he could see the oversize rabbit coming out from his 'hole'

Jack immediately instructed his Patronum to 'play' with the giant _Rabbit_

"Ah Crickey! FROSTBITE!"

Jack laughed as he watched the wolf catch his prey; he waved his staff to dispel his Patronum after he had his fill from laughter.

After a moment, Jack asked Bunny "Well, how's your first lesson from master wizard as moi?" he tilted his head and gestured to himself

Bunny only gave him one sided grin "Not bad"

Jack's smile almost split his face in half

* * *

"Hey Bunny"

Bunny was in the process of mixing his edible paint before turning his head to search for the source of Jack's voice.

Jack dropped last of his load of scrolls and textbooks to the ground before calling out to Bunny.

"Think Fast!"

Something whisked passed the Kangaroo as he dodged in time.

"What's da deal Frostbite?!"

"Oh, nothing" Jack tried to hide his smirk and held up his hands and said " _Accio Snowball_ " the snowball that was thrown a while ago came back but not after pelting Bunny at the back of his head.

Jack immediately flitted away from a very angry wizard Pooka, who were doing not just wandless magic but also the unspoken ones.

It was three weeks that Jack started teaching Bunny and the Easter Kangaroo learned a lot from that span of time. Jack doesn't need to teach him Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures extensively, only a rundown of what to expect from it. As for Transfiguration and Charms, He could say they both learned more than necessary. He had fun transforming the annoyed Bunny to a kangaroo while Bunny tried to hex Jack with his own knowledge from Books and Private lessons. Bunny was ecstatic when he caught the insufferable Frostbite with his 'Singing Hex', but Jack immediately retaliated with his charm 'Rictusempra' and the Rabbit couldn't stop his laughter while Frostbite couldn't stop his singing until the hex wore off. Jack is very proud of Bunny's learning while Bunny thinks Jack makes a decent teacher, if not being insufferable most of the time.

After getting exhausted from running, flitting, even apparating, Bunny broke the silence first as he and Jack laid their back on the crisp soft grass to rest.

"What ma lessons for todai'"

"Nothing for today"

Bunny turned to face Jack fully "What da ya mean?"

"We need to get you a wand before we go 'leveling up'" Jack rests both of his forearm under his head and tilted to address his speaker "Besides, I need to speak to my Winter Sprites and get my Wizards stuff. I'll be gone for more than 4 weeks"

"It doesn't take that long, does it?"

"Aw, missed me already?"

"Shut yar trap, ya gumby"

"It's supposed to be, since we're going to school, I need to instruct them when and where to spread winter for both of the hemispheres. Places that have permanent snow are already taken care off by my Winter Keepers"

Jack need to go places and _actually_ find his Keepers and Sprites. It usually takes him a day to find them but when he needs to talk to _all_ of them, he needs to find them _all,_ or at least the area that needed winter and cold fonts.

Jack stood up and patted his legs "I'll be back after a month." He called over his shoulder

Bunny turned and looked, found some additional books lying around and some written scrolls (that were brought by his 'Mentor' before he was pelted with a snowball). He was about to pick one of the quills but nearly caught himself from jumping when Jack called again.

"Bunny" Jack's voice came _just_ behind him "Do be careful with one of those books. One of them actually tries to eat your hand, Bye" and the Winter Child were off

Bunny already knew what Jack's talking about. "Bloody Hell" He muttered while glancing warily to the books on the grass, particularly on the moving book with a tight-hold belt.

* * *

It was in the middle of summer on the North Pole—one of the months in 6-month summer— when the Letters arrived to Jack and Bunny. Jack said that Letter of Invitation arrives close to the start of School day, so he dragged Bunny off of his Burrow to go to the Pole to receive the letter. Bunny argued that if the owls could find anyone, they could find him in his Warren and deliver it there, but Jack made a valid argument that if they are going to bring North with them, both should receive the Letter, Bunny counteract that he could bring the Letter to the Pole but Jack just grinned and said "Bunny, exactly that." And the Easter rabbit smacked his paw onto his forehead for falling into Jack's verbal trap.

"So, Thiz iz good newz" bellowed North, he's more excited than Bunny and Jack in going to School.

They both held their own copy of the Hogwarts Letter and read it, with North peering from their shoulders.

[First page]

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Overland/Bunnymund,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

[Second page]

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Well, I already have my wand, and old robes, I even have the hat. The gloves, I have an extra pair...OOhh, I still have my broom." Jack was rampaging through his bottomless pouch and his duffel bag while he lists all his things. When he finished cataloging his stuff, he scanned his letter "Let see, We need" Jack hummed "ALL of the Course Books? yeah, all. They were published in 20th century and mine obviously dated way, way back" He nodded to himself "Yeah that's it, and Bunny's uniform"

"What about the cauldron?" Bunny asks "I do have sets of crystal phials."

"I thought you already had a cauldron"

"I do, bu' it was too big"

"Don't worry; we could buy you a smaller one. I still have 3 cauldron." Jack hummed "I think I'm all out of Crystal Phials"

Bunny scrunches his eyebrows at Jack "3? Why three? And how di' ya ran out of Phials? "

"Oh, it's because whenever I want something to explode, I need multiples." He replied nonchalantly "And those vials are just so happen to be _too_ convenient to throw"

"Jack!"

"Don't worry, my pranks are harmless" Jack reassured "Some of them are even blessings in disguise"

Obviously, there's a story behind it.

"Vhat about brass scales?" North interrupted them

"Oh, I won them. I believe I already have 6 of them in storage"

"Mine were silve', though I have still da brass"

Bunny also brought his things to the pole when he was dragged by an eternally annoying Frostbite

"Wha' about...Pets?" Bunny reread the last part

"You don't need a pet Bunny"

"Why's dat?"

"Because, you already _are_ one"

"Great! Phil! Get owls for response" North bellowed before another endless banter could broke out

"So, when do we get wizarding shopping" Jack grinned all the way.

"Right Now" North said "Vellar, ready the Sleigh"

"Wait" The two soon-to-be-students looked at their ' _Father_ ' "Wear this pendant. It vill make uz vizible to mortalz"

North handed them an oval-shaped moonstone that was imbedded on a gold-plated metal. Jack eyed the pendant in wonder and wore it immediately while Bunny grumbled his thanks and pocketed it.

The group walked through a tandem of Elves and Yetis towards the stable. Vellar yanked the Sleigh from its storage and hooked the stumping Reindeers.

"uhh…I'll go to ma tunnels" Bunny tried to sneak out. As usual, North caught at his collar fur and howled him in the Sleigh and dropped him non-too gently beside the Hyperactive, suspiciously sugar-rushed Jack.

After a moment, the sleigh was off as soon as the Yetis opened the gates.

Bunny clawed to the sides of the sleigh, pilling few off the red paint, as if to keep him grounded.

"HAHA!" North chuckled while Jack 'woohooed'

"LONDON" he said to his snow globe and tossed it in the sky

They emerged from the portal and landed on a plateau. North let one of his Yeti to drag the sleigh back to pole by snow-globe teleportation. They looked for a while and entered the Leaky Cauldron as soon as they breached the Magic Bubble that kept the non-magical-folks away and keep the Leaky Cauldron Invisible. Bunny was immediately shape-shift to his human appearance before putting on his pendant.

"Woah Bunny, you look like a teenager" Jack whistled. He knew the Easter Bunny could shapeshift to anything, but his is the first time he saw him shape-shift to a human (to anything really).

"North!" Someone bellowed from behind them. They faced the man calling their 'father'. It was the bartender.

"AH! long time, no zee friend" North immediately sat down by the pub ordered "Let uz drink!" and the Bartender handed his drink

"Bunny! Jack!" North made a gesture to his filled cup

"I'm underage!"

"North!"

Jack turned to face Bunny "But you're an Aussie. I thought Australians love their alcohol" he wondered

"I don' like when ma head star' spinnin', especially when tendin' ma garden"

"Ah"

"Bah! Fine. One drink" North immediately took a big gulp on his mug and exclaimed "Gah!"

"Vat news old friend" North then faced his drinking buddy

"Ah North, have you heard…" and he was filled with juicy gossips and modern rumors

Sometimes from North's early days of Guardianship, he goes to Wizarding Bar to get a drink if he doesn't get busy. It became a tradition that almost all bartenders that come and go from the pub, he knew them by name.

Yes, North did hear about the Big Four but not the others, so that is why North encouraged Jack to tell his side of his story with the other Guardians' listening. As for Sandy, it seems he already knew but he only realized it now what happened really happen to him, and why he disappeared all of the sudden. North also heard a lot of rumors from their 'endeavors' that most of them range from unbelievable to unthinkable, some are 'Crazy' and even 'Insane'. Although, with or without Jack's story, he still believes that Big Four achieved that others could do rarely, the true belief to themselves and each other that forged an allegiance that is thicker than blood and bond that's stronger than any other. And he got the feeling that Jack only summarized his story.

Their Griffindor, Merida DunBroch of Scotland with hearts filled of true courage;

Their Hufflepuff, Rapunzel Solaria of Germany with heart's purest gold;

Their Ravenclaw, Hiccup Haddock III of Archipelago with the greatest intellect;

And of course Their Slytherin, Jackson Overland of Pennsylvania with his unpredictable Tactics;

One of the rumors he heard was that all of them have codenames and their Leader is a vicious cold hearted, especially when avenging: The White Viper, The Black Dragon, The Blue Grizzly, The Purple Stallion. He knows who's who, but their roles were still a mystery.

"North! come on! You said 'One Drink', not 'One Mug'" Jack held his right elbow and hauled "Bunny, help me!"

"Naw, Le' him finish his" Bunny crossed his hands and rolled his eyes "He tends to whine when he di' no' have enough grog in his syste'im or even got skol a beer" He looked Jack in the eyes and continued "He's more annoyin' than ya when his li'e tha'"

"Fine" Jack grumbled

"While we wait I was wonderin'…" Bunny face his 'sibling'

"Did it hurt?" there was an automatic response from his Fruitloop 'sibling'

He just growls and Jack raised his hands 'I surrender'

"Where's your bloody Staff?"

"Oh, I shrank it and I chained it to my necklace" He pulled out the chain and showed Bunny the miniaturized Shepherd's Hook

"FINISH!"

Jack and Bunny were startled from North's boisterous voice

"Come! Let uz go to Diagon Alley"

The Spirit of Easter and The Spirit of Winter ran after the Father Christmas.

* * *

A/N:

Thank You so much! For Reading, For Favorating, For Following…

But most of all: THANK YOU for REVIEWING!

 **Ugly-Duckling** : Thank you for giving me some pointers. I'll definitely going to do that. Please, give more pointers… PWEASEEE ( , ]

 **Guest** : Yes, I am referencing them. Rapunzel is a bookworm, so maybe that is one of the reasons why she was put in Ravenclaw while Hiccup, being Loyal and fighting for equality for dragons, has the Hufflepuff attitude. Cressida Cowell described Hiccup as if he was a combination of Slytherin (as a Dragon whisperer and his resourcefulness) and Ravenclaw as he relied to books even though it is forbidden for a Viking to read (One scene I red was he threw a book across the floor when it has only one page; He is so upset of not reading something useful). I'm putting him in Ravenclaw because of his intellect (both in book and movie), Rapunzel in Hufflepuff because of her sheer innocence, and belief in fairness.

 **Aketzali-chan** : Then, I hope you like what I did with the chapter

* * *

Spells (At least the spells used in the Harry Potter Story) really did came from Latin but I only used google when translating from English to Latin…so Yeah…

grog = any alcohol

skol a beer = drink a whole bottle of beer without stopping

 _N_ _avigare P_ _er U_ _iam_ = Navigate through Labyrinth

Yeah…I'm too dependent on Mr. Goolge.

* * *

As for the Big Four

I'll explain why:

 **Blue for Merida** : her dress and eyes are blue like the sky, she loves her freedom so much that I believe she came to love the color of the sky (Open sky as the symbolism for freedom)

 **Horse for Rapunzel** : Other tended to underestimate the horses, where in fact that horses are one of the strongest Mammalia in the family, and when angered, they are very dangerous that their kick could deliver up to 2,000 pounds per square inch (in other words, its lethal). Just like Punzie, she's underestimated but could whack using that frying pan like a kickin' horse (Ya, I know, I'm the only one laughing).

Yeah, Max was the first animal that came first in my mind before Pascal whenever I think 'Tangled'

 **Germany:** Rapunzel's Original Fairytale actually came from a book by Grimm's Brothers I don't know the full title of the book but it will ruin your childhood, (Don't Read inside this parenthesis if you don't want to ruin your innocence: E.g. Sleeping Beauty got raped thrice by a king and gave birth to three kids; Cinderella actually got physically abused and her stepsisters got amputated by their mother to fit the glass shoes on them; As for Rapunzel in the book? Yeah, I haven't red that part) For those who are crazy like me: I encourage people to read that book, it's awesome

* * *

 **Remember Guys, I will focus on the Harry Potter/Rise of the Guardian Crossover, not with How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardians (I prefer this alternative: It actually makes sense for me), aka Big Four. It is relevant to the story itself. How? Read on….**

 **…or you can catch my drift**

How many of you actually read Author's Note? (I wish there was a tally)

Please Review! and Don't hesitate to give me pointers and criticism

I'm really happy that my readers like my story.


	4. Supplied

**Supplied**

When they entered Diagon Alley, they were greeted by the tandem not just witches and wizards but also various magical creatures. Jack grinned and still awed to the wonders of The Alley; even Bunny is amazed. North felt his two 'Mal'chick' the wonders they feel.

Jack skipped backwards, trailed by Bunny, and corralled by North.

Like a typical busy street, every corner has their own stalls and shops that sells various things that every wizard or witch needs. It's chaos in here. People do their own shopping as others do their bargaining. One was even arguing why a vial of—what was it? Pixie Vomit?—cost 16 galleons.

"This is awesome!" Jack smiled and stick his face on a glass window…and to the next shop…

Then switch to another…

Then another…

"Man, it's been YEARS since I went to Diagon Alley!"

 _Understatement of the century_

He spent a little longer staring at a broomstick, displayed in all its glory.

 _Quidditch! I'll **definitely** go for the try outs! _

Bunny groaned and complained "Com'on Frostbite! Time wastin'"

As he made his way towards his group, Jack's instinct took over when he ducked suddenly.

"Woah" he exclaimed when an owl brushed its claws on his hair when it flew over his head

"I'm so sorry!" Apologized by a 14-year-old brunette as he ran after the avian escapee. From the looks of it, he wore leathery apron.

Jack looked over his shoulder; his eyes followed the retreating back of the boy.

"Whas'up with that?" Bunny asked

"uh" Jack shrugged "I dun know"

When they looked around, they saw a shop that houses various animals. Most of them are Owls, some are frogs, others are cats; there was also a bat that hangs upside down by the signage.

Obviously, it's a pet shop.

"Hey Bunny, why didn't I see a sign in there saying 'Giant Kangaroo: A rare breed'"

"Ugh, Am gonna ignore you now"

"Aww—"

"O'righ', where's the bank?" Bunny addressed the Father Christmas, at the same time, cutting off a particular Chatterbox "North?"

"Thiz way" North then led the group along the walkway.

The Gringotts Bank came into view after they walk further into the heart of Diagon Alley. They entered the building and North called out and he addressed one of the Goblins that seem less busy compared to the others. "Ve vould like to vithdraw from name Moonlit Guardianz"

Jack mentally snickered on its reference.

"Do you have the Key, Sir?" Asked one of the Goblin seated on a high chair.

"Yez, Of Courze" North fished out the key and held it up to show him

"Very Good, Please give your key to your Goblin Manager" It seems that the goblin on a high chair recognized the ancient silvery key with 'G' shape as its handle.

They were greeted by a grouchy-looking Goblin. He wore circular spectacles, standard bank uniform, and has distinct large wart on the right side of his nose. He looks like he can just keeled someone over with his look alone.

"Here is Mr. Jos'dye. Give your key to him"

 _Oh, the irony_ Jack tried to stifle his chortle

Bunny cleared his throat to mask the upcoming gagging, _discreetly_ , as not to be rude.

"HA!" North exclaimed "Of course!". North obviously doesn't get the reference. He reached down to give him the silver key. "There you go" North must bend a little bit for the 3-foot-1 Goblin to reach the key from 6-foot-5 human.

The goblin, now named Mr. Jos'dye, inspected the key. He was convinced the key was authentic and gave it back to the largest man among the group.

North acknowledge the key and received it.

"Follow me" Mr. Jos'dye led the unusual group towards the cart.

"O' no" Bunny muttered "Can A' just wait out 'ere, Mate". This isn't the first time on the cart. He knew how fast these things could get.

Unfortunately, so is Jack. "YES!" Jack literary jumped on board "High! HO!"

"Ack! Get in!" North, once again, hauled the humanized Pooka in.

As the cart reaches its crescendo, so is Bunny's lunch.

Their cart went turns smoothly but still in their 'one speed only', it went like—right, left, left, down, left, right, right—as it weaves its way through the twists and turns of the maze.

The cart stops at their destination.

Bunny is green from cart-sickness, Jack is flushed blue from excitement, and North, red from enjoyment and amusement.

"Lamp, Please" said the goblin politely and Jack handed him the surprisingly cold lamp, despite the fire burning within.

"Key, please" North handed the key

The turning of a key echoed throughout the cave. The door heaved opened effortlessly and the owners stride through the opening.

"So many, shiny things…" Jack entered first and looked around the vast cavern. He was fascinated by crystals, shines like a silvery moon beam that hangs above them.

Jack continued to explore its nooks and crannies until he found a book, as tall as he, rests on a diamond stand.

 _The Guardian's Tomb,_ he read the title

The cover page was heavy. He flipped the massive pages and scanned through the written texts.

"Awesome" he grinned

The _Guardian's Tomb_ told the unabridged version of the Golden age and how Dark Age came to be. It tells the entire story and who are the proprietors.

 _In a vast space in the constellation, there was a black star that burst into tiny pieces. From there, its essence formed a creature, a boy. He floated through space until he was found and adopted by the constellations…_

This particular scene describes the history of Nightlight. His picture was the first image he saw before he fanned the pages.

He saw another portrait, 'Mother Nature', his Seasonal 'Mother' of all Nature; the commander of Seasonal. Under her painting was a short description:

 _Emily Jane, aka Seraphina; the Mother Nature and daughter of Kozmotis Pitchiner._

Jack blinked, _Technically, Pitch is my Grandfather?!_

He shook his head to remove his—horrific?—random thoughts and proceeded in flipping.

He stopped to particular page. There, a picture of E. Aster Bunnymund, in his green robes holding a staff with a gem-encrusted egg perched on top of it. He scanned the brief description under the picture.

 _Evergreen Aster Bunnymund, the second chosen Guardian by Man in Moon_

He will not going to say his 'E' name. He'll just going to tease him about it later, _for now_

"Hey Bunny, I didn't know you wore sunglasses"

Bunny's ears twitched from annoyance, he knows the frozen boy found that blasted book "Flip to the last page _Mate_ " dragging the word 'Mate'

Jack followed the instruction and skipped to the very last page

 _Uh, it updates itself_ Jack took a step back and admired his, _his_ pictures—with ' _s_ ', His portrait dressed in colonial times and beside it his present look in his snow white hair and ice blue orbs. Both picture, he held his staff.

 _Jackson Overland Frost and his staff and protector Twinetender or 'Twiner', The Embodiment of the Season Winter and the last chosen Guardian by Man in Moon_

 _Man, I look good_

Jack scrunched his eyebrows and reread the name of his staff

 _Oh, I'm so doomed if the others know this_

"Bunny! Jack!" North called for them "Ve need to go"

The trip back was as short as the trip down to much pleasure to Bunny and disappointment to Jack.

North held two bags of coins towards his 'Charges' "Your allowance"

He loves playing the father role

Jack grinned and gave his thanks while Bunny grumbled his gratitude

"So, where to next?"

"Madam Malkin'z Robez for All Occasionz" North said

"Bunny's going to get measured" Jack said and entered the small shop for robes. The door ring chimed.

They were greeted immediately by a witch, presumably Madam Malkin "Hogwarts Dear?"

"Yeah" Bunny stepped forward and stepped on a stool as per instructed by the tailor

While Bunny was being measured, Jack looked around and noticed that there are some changes in the school attire. His Slytherin insignia has this blue-green metallic sheen on the snake while the uniform today has only the detailed 'Snake' on a green background with a shield.

"What da ya think?" Bunny held up his hands to show his well-fitted uniform

"Lookz Good, Da?"

"Cool" Jack grinned

Bunny eyed Jack "'Ow 'bout ya? Yers were ' _too old_ ' fashion" he will take his _every_ chance to tease him. When Jack did his school inventory checklist (he'd done this before his letter arrived), Bunny saw Jack tried his robe.

Jack made a humming sound and agreed to get a pair and hopped on to a stool. Apparently, he ignored bunny's jab

After he was measured and tried his newly-designed uniform, North paid and they said 'Thank you' to the tailor

"Where to next~?" Jack took the lead and skipped backwards while talking to North

"Bookshop"

The wind ruffled Jack's hair and jingled, the Winter Spirit became elated when he heard his friend's words of good news

"Onwards" Jack took the lead, excited as he bounced towards the book shop.

"Why do ya look excited?" Bunny asked the hyperactive Frost Boy

"Oh~ nothin'" Jack smiled mysteriously

The Rabbit-turned-teenage-human eyed him suspiciously "Am' watchin' ya…"

"I know you are~"

They entered the shop and Jack silently whimpered from the sudden blast of heat.

If the outside were crowded, it has nothing compared to the inside of this shop.

Its full of people.

Too.

Stuffy.

Too.

Hot.

"Uhm… North, Bunny" he called off "I'm gonna wait for you guys outside" without waiting for a reply, he then immediately dashed outside, skillfully avoiding the crowd.

"Watz vrong vith him?" North furrowed his massive brows and asked the Pooka

"Two words, North" Bunny looked the Cossack in the eyes "Body Heat"

"…"

The Easter Rabbit rolled his emerald eyes "It's crow'ed in here North, It's too Hot for Frostbite" He explained further

"Ahh…" _Finally_ the Senile Russian gets it

"Come on. Let's ge' those books." Bunny slugged on his triceps "an' Frostbite's too"

It took them three quarters of an hour to find and purchase those course textbooks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack's hasty retreat led him to an abandoned alleyway. He immediately removed the pendant, pocketed it and let Wind carry him upwards the roof.

'They're coming' Wind jingled

"They?" Jack couldn't keep his excitement ever since Wind informed a while ago that one of his keepers agreed to be his 'Pet' for the duration of the school year

'Soren and Eglantine'

"Yes!" The Prince of Winter searched the sky for his Owl Winter keepers

"Oh! There they are now!" He could see two avian silhouettes on the horizon, getting closer to their location.

The two Owls landed on each side of their Sovereign's shoulder.

Both of them were Barn Owls that grew up in the Winter Forest. They became Keepers of Winter after being made immortal by Mother Nature herself. As the name implied, they _Keep_ the Winter as the lands need to.

Soren, the larger of the two has light brown feathers with streaks of blue. His chest and face were covered with white feathers and his wings have black strips that line his every layer. The smaller of the two, his sister, Eglantine, is also brown but her predominant colors are White with streaks of amber.

Jack stroked their feathers and greeted each of them "Hi Guys, So, who's coming with me to Hogwarts?"

Soren chirped excitedly 'I am' Wind translated for Jack

'I only escorted him' Eglantine gestured to Soren as Wind became his translator.

Jack may not understand different animal languages but Wind does. So, he relies on Wind to translate them for him. Animals can understand human language, diverse as it can get, but not vice versa.

"Soren" Jack addressed the eldest of the two "Did you let your family know you will be gone for a whole year?"

'Yes, they know' Soren blinked and seemed to smile to him with his stiff beak 'we said our good byes and good lucks'

"Great!" Jack cheered "We're going to have so much fun together"

'Do I have to be kept in a cage?' When the two owls flew over the Diagon Alley, all of their brethren were put in cages.

"No! Of Course Not!" Jack was horrified of the image of caging a free spirit "Besides, even if others put you in cages, your smart enough to open the cages themselves. Heck! You can even lockpick them!"

They both smiled on that, relinquishing that particular memory.

After their brief chat, Eglantine said her goodbyes to her brother and her Sovereign. Soren hooted back and Jack waved and jumped off the roof. He fished out his pendant and clasps the chain around his neck before going back to the bookshop, followed by Soren.

They arrived at the porch of the shop. Jack could still feel the heat that the shop emits but it's tolerable now that he is outside.

"What's taking them so loooong" Jack dragged the syllables and groaned aloud "It's so Boring" When he reached the shop, Bunny and North were still inside. He could still see their backs facing him while they wait in line to purchase those required Course Books.

After waiting for _hours_ —metaphorically—Bunny and North emerged from the shop (10 minutes of waiting in line in reality).

"Finally!" Jack groaned in relief and threw his hands upwards. Soren flapped his wings to regain his balance

"Wher'ed ya get him?" Bunny pointed to the Owl perch on Jack's shoulder

"Flew from the sky" Jack replied and Bunny rolled his eyes

 _It's true!_

"He's one of my Keepers, Soren. He will be accompanying me" Jack stroked under his beak "as my Owl in Hogwarts" He faced his family and introduced them to his Keeper "Bunny, North, meet Soren. My keeper of Winter in Kirkwood Mountain, California. Soren, they are the other Guardians. Nicholas St. North and Aster Bunnymund"

'Nice to meet you two' Soren hooted

'You too, Mate' Bunny…hooted too?

Wind translated it. Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows as he look at the Pooka

"What?" Bunny scoffed "'Am a _Pooka_ , Mate. A' understan' them animals"

"Apparently, you could talk to them too" Jack smirked "Can you talk to fishes?"

"Fishes don' 'talk' as ya put it" Bunny crossed his arms "They make poppin' sounds for them to communicate"

"Thank you for your Random Facts 101"

"Yer Welcome"

 _Sarcasm, it's how to talk with idiots_

"Right! Nice to meet you too, Zoren" North clapped his hands "Bunny? Do you vant pet too?"

"Is not a requirement, isn't it" Bunny asked

"Nah, it isn't. but get an Owl for sending letters for us to Sandy and Tooth and North when we're in school" Jack replied

"Naw, I could just use my Googies to send them."

"Suit yourself" Jack shrugged "Your missing out the 'Wizards _Spirit_ '"

"Next on the list?" Bunny looked at North, ignoring Jack's statement

"Hmm" North stroked his beard as he read his shopping list "Aha! Cauldron, Potion ingredients and your Wand" he stored the paper in his breast pocket "Cauldron and Potion on same shop. Da? Letz Go"

"Uhmm…" Bunny tapped his foot anxiously

"Errr…." Jack bit his lower lip "Can you do it?"

North faces the two "Alright. Whatz vrong?"

"We're _Nature_ spirits" It was Bunny who spoke up "Potion ingredients…" he tried to explain, but the images got the better of him and he shuddered. He saw the lists of those components in one of Jack's book during his time of 'Study' with Frostbite. Some of them even have pictures on how to obtain them.

Jack nodded his head vigorously "Yeah, what Bunny said" agreeing to the unspoken message. He thought Bunny some of potions that don't require _animal_ parts. He tends to deviate whenever they encounter some 'unsavory imagery'. Both of them have highly attuned with nature, in consequence, animals too.

Unfortunately, the Cossack did not get that message

"I don't get it"

Bunny groaned "Ingredients are made up of animal parts, North! _Animals_ "

"And some of them are even endangered species" Jack whined "Those poor dragons…"

"Bah! Fine. I'll buy potion ingredients." North conceded "While you two buy Bunny's wand"

"Deal!" Bunny and Jack agreed

"Wait!" Jack rampaged his pocket "Aha!" he produces a paper. From the looks of it, it's a list "Get this for me please. Don't worry, those are plants, not animals" Jack shivered at the image of a living creature being used as a mere potion component. Soren hooted to comfort his Sovereign and he was rewarded with compassionate caring strokes on his head and spine.

Along the way, North went down a somewhat dark alleyway while the two boys proceeded to Wands Shop. He smile on their 'Brotherly' development

North peered behind his shoulder and took a glance towards Bunny and Jack. He put books they purchase inside his seemingly bottomless carrier bag but in reality, it's his portable transporter. It works like snow globe but only things were transported back to the pole.

He walked down the slope of Knockturn Alley.

North rolled his shoulder and assumed his most intimidating stance to ward off some unwarranted _persons-that-were-and-still-in-his-naughty-list_

There may be many ' _unpleasantries'_ in this side of the road but it houses the best potion dealers, including quality ingredients.

He looked up and read the sign of that Potion Dealer, and entered to buy supplies for his children

* * *

Jack and Bunny stopped at the end of the Diagon Alley and tilted their head upwards to read the sign: 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'

"Looks like this is it, Frostbite"

"Yep! I wonder who mans the shop?"

Rings of bell echoed throughout the room as they entered the building. It looks like a storage room. It's small and claustrophobic, but surprisingly, it held a very large number of wands and other conduits.

 _But maybe, because it holds so many magic sticks that it filled the whole shop. That is why it's too suffocating_

"Good Afternoon!" They were startled from the sudden appearance of the storekeeper. A 3-foot tall ancient-looking man stands before them.

Bunny furrowed his brows when he saw Jack tensed from hearing the shopkeeper's voice

"Uhm…" Jack bit his tongue to hold those questions and tried slowly face that _lovely_ wand maker

 _Come on! More than 300 years and he looks like the same guy who sold me that wand!_

"Ah, Mr. Overland; Do you need repairs for your wand again?"

"Hehe…" Jack laughed nervously "Uhm…" He fished out his wand, 10-inch Dogwood wand with a Jackalope Antler in its core, Flexible but very noisy. He knew something was wrong with his wand. He did try it to make sure but, as he was warned, it did not respond. It was Merida who warned him of the consequence of not using the wand for a very long time. In his case, _in centuries_

Merida relies on her physical attributes rather than her magical one. Because of that, she only uses her wand in school. She said that the wand must have been upset with her thinking it was abandoned by its master. So when she came back for holidays, she struggled with her wand for two days until Hiccup suggested to be checked by the wand maker.

"What da ya mean again?" Bunny broke his trip to memory lane

Jack smiled and shrugged. He gave his wand to Mr. Ollivander and he saw him disappeared into a door

"I once broke it when I fell down" he tried to be vague as possible

Bunny raised his left eyebrow 'Go on'

Eventually, Jack caved in. He felt like he was being scolded by a big brother, _not far from the truth though. I don't want him to be expecting my pranks **that** early._

"Only the wood was broken, not the core. Sooo, I brought it here."

Before Bunny could make him explain more, the wand maker approached them

"Your wand was very sad and upset. It said that it felt you died" Garrick gave his wand back "There, fixed"

He made a slow gulping sound "hehehe" He breathed nervously and he tightened his grip

Jack was _so_ right that Mr. Ollivander could talk to wands. He knew they were sentient, after all _they chooses_ us wizards and witches, but to actually talk…

 _They have their own language? What? like Wandanese?_

He side-glanced at Bunny, who's back on the wall with his arms crossed, is looking at him with mixed expressions.

"Go on, give it a wave"

Jack made a swish and his wand glowed just like last time.

 _It's still his_

Jack faces him with his happy face. "Thank you so much!"

He made a gesture to his companion "We need to buy a new wand for Aster"

"Of Course. Right this way Mr. Evergreen"

Now it was Bunny's turn who tensed. ONLY the Guardians know what his 'E.' means in his name.

"How'd you know ma primary name?" He asked the old man suspiciously

Mr. Ollivander's only reply was a mysterious smile that could foretell the world's secret. "I know a lot of great things" He said simply.

"Now, Stretch your arms…" Mr. Ollivander took his tape measure and mentally recorded his costumer's dimensions. "Let's see" he muttered unto himself. He flitted and plucked out a mahogany box and gave to Bunny. "Try this one"

Bunny opened the box and pick out the wand inside it.

"It's a 11-inch Blackthorn wand with a Troll's Whisker as its core; Stiff but powerful. Give it a wave"

Bunny slashed it sideways and made a dot as he made an arc. The stack on top shelf fell, nearly hitting him on the head.

"No, no. Not this one" the old man rampage through his inventory and 'Aha'ed' when he saw another one "Try this one. 14-inch Aspen wand with Dragon Heartstring core, Strong and Stiff"

Aster gave it a wave. There was a 'kick' sensation and he was pushed backwards. He regained his balance immediately and tried to shift his weight to compensate for the added force against him from the wand.

"Yes, right personality wand, but wrong material" the wand maker muttered "Let's see"

Is it just him or Mr. Ollivander seemed excited?

"Give it a wave." He gave a wand to his costumer "It's a 13-inch Fir wand with Unicorn Hair core. Flexible and adaptable"

Bunny was still in the middle of his waving but he gave a gasp when he felt a warm sensation traveling up in his body.

"Yes! That's it!" The wand maker was elated "That would be 8 galleons each"

Bunny put 16 galleons on the table "Thank ya"

"Yes! Thank You!"

They walk towards the Ice cream Parlor shop to wait for North. Their journey through the Alleyway was a quiet one. Jack was reminded that he _died_ in the middle of his education. He had this forlorn expression on his face, so unlike the owner.

Bunny looks down for the 16th time as they walk. He was worried for him. He frowned at the silent atmosphere that doesn't and should not associate with Frostbite. It's unnerving and worrying, but he knew the Frozen Spirit needed his space, but it doesn't mean he'll let him face it alone.

 _No, not again_

He slowed his pace and put an arm around the 'Sad Sack' and pulled him closer for one-armed hug.

"Aw, you do care" But this time, what he heard was genuine, albeit still in teasing tone.

He gave a one-sided happy grin and gave his 'little brother' a very painful yet caring head rub.

"Yeah, Let's get some Ice treat for ya, Mate"

His little sibling cheered "Yes! Ice cream!"

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: Easter eggs? Anyone?**

 **Review and/or point them out! Please!**


	5. Conduit

**Conduit**

 **Randomosity:** How long did Jack stayed under the ice before he was made into a spirit? Is this the cause of his amnesia? Or something else?

* * *

"Try to lift that vase"

"O'righ'" Bunny zeroed his focus on the vase. He flicked his wand upwards and 'directed' his magic to make that thing hover from its place.

"Great!" Jack's so proud of his 'apprentice' (but mostly his teaching skills)

"Frostbite"

"Yeah?"

"Is every spell needs swishin' wands?"

"Not 'swishin' wands' per se," Jack mimicked Bunny's accent "But yes to swishing"

"Ho' so?"

"I told you before, to _direct_ its influence on the physical world" Jack held out his hand theatrically to put an emphasis to his words, as if he was playing Romeo in the balcony scene without the 'Juliet' and 'Balcony'

"It's kinda like a conductor, directing the music of magic. With. A. Stick."

"Ya know that Tooth's gonna chastisin' ya havin' too much suga' in yer body" Bunny shook his head. Jack's more melodramatic than usual,

 _Frostbite must have eatin' North's baked goods._

"What? She doesn't have to know." The owner of pearly-white choppers shrugged "Besides, That elf is practically taunting me. I can't say no to that, now can I?"

A scoff of breath was his reply to the overly dramatic _Whitecap_

Seven days left for the school to start. Jack's only glossing Bunny on how to use his wand while he himself reintroducing his wand to his newfound brand of magic (Seasonal type plus internal magic laced with his 'Center'). Both Bunny and Jack took temporary residence in the North Pole to wait (North insisted so they don't have a choice in the matter. He could be _so_ persuasive when he got lots of determination and endless argument).

 _Oh…Here's a taught_

"If 'am goin' to eyeball ya, are ya going to be affected?"

"I don't see why not…" Jack eyed him "…if you can that is"

 _Is that a challenge?_

Bunny gave a one-sided grin to ask him, he was not disappointed when he received a taunting smirk in return

 _Challenge accepted_

The Eastern Rabbit (or supposedly Southern—he was from Australia after all) crossed his arms on his chest to prevent himself from using his hands while casting his spell. He reached within and 'plucked' out his _influence_ and 'direct' it with his eyes and stared at Jack intensely.

Jack started to hover off the ground when a sudden loud bang rang through: both of them were startled; Bunny lost his concentration and his hold on Jack and the boy manages to right himself when he lost the sensation of being pulled upwards.

"Oh Strewth! What was dat?"

"Dun know… Propably North's entered his 'I'm-a-mad-scientist' and tried to invent something that definitely ends with a _bang_ "

Aster scoffs with the _obvious_ pun

 _Typical…_

"How about 'A go to check it out" Without waiting for a reply, he 'hopped' to it.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Jack practically whined and flew to catch up with Bunny

When they reached where the sound was heard, they were greeted with a very messy…uhm— _is that glob moving_?!

 _Yep, Norths at it again_

The room that supposedly an office became a red-goo wonderland. Its looks like a taffy wonderland complete with large goo that imitated like a castle and North is seated at the 'throne', covered with scarlet viscous— _damn! It's still moving!?—'_ Tooth's sugar covered nightmare'

North was— _is_ —a talented wizard. He studied under Father Time himself, The great Wizard Ombric. So, North's brand of magic is ancient and _Atlantean,_ that means he had a wide variety of possibilities and coupled with Jack's book for Hogwarts, it's a recipe for disaster.

Jack's right, Father Christmas is in his 'Mad Scientist Invention Mode'

Bunny let his head drop on his open palm and groaned. Why does it feel like he's babysitting _two_ kindergartens? Jack, he could understand (more like resigned) but North?

 _Yep…_

Those seven days feels like an eternity.

* * *

A/N

Reasons for _Millenia update: Computer's Busted (It died on me), Files corrupted after extracted from said busted computer._

Yep, Sorry for the short chapter but it's a filler, more like an Omake or something.

Thank so much for the Reviews Guys!

 **AnimeLuver:** I'm glad you like it. Thank for the correction, I really appreciate it (read: I really need it)

 **Aketzali-chan:** I'm Happy that you enjoyed my story, Thank you!

I'm really must apologize

Sorry, my schedule didn't allow me to write and on top of it, I was hit by a malignant disease called Writer's Block with Symptoms of No Inspiration Syndrome


	6. Carriage

**Carriage**

As a compensation, here's the next chapter

* * *

An odd group of people huddles through the London Train Express. A massive grey-haired senile Russian tried to coral what looks like his family, together with his probably petite Indian wife. A 3-foot round man with spiky blond seems to be pulling a teenage American albino while ashen-haired Aussie follows behind them.

How did the guard of the station know what country they're from? It's obvious from their divergent accents.

The Indian woman seemed to teleport just to suffocate the albino teen. The guard-in-station shook his head. He took a glance on his left to see a family of Auburns suddenly disappears to the next turn.

 _I've seen weirder things in this strange part._

* * *

"Tooth, let go the poor boy, he needs oxygen"

Sandy took away his glance from the speaker and redirected at Tooth as he tries to comprehend how did the Queen of Tooth Fairies _sprint_ — _as in without wings—_ 5 meters in 0.56 seconds.

In hindsight, he shouldn't be surprise with it. So, he shrugged it off and signed to Jack if he's OK.

"I'm fine, Sandy" Jack let out a breathless laugh.

"Ar' ya sure Mate?" Bunny's smile seemed a little _evil_ "Ar' there any broken ribs? We all know how _delicate_ your body is"

"Haha" Jack deadpanned

Sandy smirked and mentally putting a point under Bunny's name.

 _Score one for Bunny_

How did Jack get his new form of ribbing from Bunny? He lost a bet, _Jack's own bet_.

It was just yesterday that it happened. Jack was so bored at that time that he made a bet with Bunny on a whim. They wagered on how many elves will _actually_ get away from eating North's cookie. Jack said three, Bunny said none. Bunny won, and Sandy's there to witness _how_.

It was dumb luck that the elf carrying the tray tripped and it splayed around the floor. All the elves in that area picked them one by one, one tried to eat it to Jack's joy, but North's loud voice echoed 'Where's my COOKIES!' and that elf spit out all the crumbs but unfortunately it tripped and manage to shred all the baked good on a wood shredder. One of the Yetis rolled his eyes and picked another tray to deliver it to their Boss. As the loser of the bet, Jack must sing 'I have a Delicate Body' followed by 'Please be Careful with it'. He also sang 'I'm so Sexy' just to regain his Body's honor. Bunny got his vengeance, and from he never let Jack forget _that_ _little **incident**_.

"So, vhere's this platform?" North said, pulling Sandy out from his remembering.

"Over there" Bunny said and gestured with his head towards a column

"Come on guys, we just have to run through that wall over there" Jack pointed to a column between platforms 9 and 10.

* * *

"Don't forget to Owl us!" Tooth sounded like she threatened both the students.

"Of course we will" Jack replied cheerily, hiding his self-preservation from 'mama-mode' Tooth

"Tooth—" North started but he was cut off by Tooth's glare

"dun ya worry sheila" Bunny pacified Tooth (read: tried) while the said Fairy still fret, including her daughters. Her said daughters were flitting around her and chirped, agreeing with their mother.

In the background, Sandy is very thankful of his muteness, for he could not stop his bubbling laugh. So he let it out; silently writhing upright while tossing his head to the sky.

Unsurprisingly, Bunny got fed up from unnecessary attention and said his and Jack's goodbyes before going in the train. The others waved back, and North used his snow globe to go back to his workshop while Tooth and Sandy removed the visibility amulet and flew to do their respective job.

After the not-disguised-but-still-going-undercover Guardians watched their family go, they waved their last goodbyes and searched for an empty cart. They found it easily enough and Jack immediately called dibs near the window.

"It ain't matter if ya called dibs. There are two seats beside the window ya dingo" Bunny chastising Jack.

Frost literary jumped to the bench. He positioned himself comfortably while he faced Bunny

"It's the principle of the thing"

Bunny raised his left eyebrow and crossed his arms and took his seat across the frozen albino

"'Thing?' what 'thing'?"

"hmm' know, the thing…"

Bunny still eyed Jack skeptically while he took his sit across from his annoying 'little brother'. Bunny smirked mentally. _Little, hehe. I'm still taller._ "Ya dun know what ya talkin' about"

"That's what you think"

Before Bunny could retort back, their door opened loudly revealing a Hogwart student

 _A Slytherin_ , Jack thought as he eyed the one who barged in. This person has platinum blond slicked back and held himself high and confident, bordering on arrogant and authoritative. Jack is observant, so he immediately knew that this person is the Head Boy of the house.

 _This could be fun_

Jack inwardly smirked, thinking that he will be his next victim when he gets bored. He never liked being bossed around, Heck! he hated it despite he, being himself as the Shepherd and current Overseer of Winter. Maybe that is why he slovenly took his 'Royal Duties'. He acted as a guide yes, but not like a stuck-up _Royal_ pain in the butt, like someone he knew—His thought immediately going to Morgana (the sadistic Ice Queen). It's a good thing his own tutor taught him intensively before he took the position. His teacher is the Winter King, Old Man Winter, rather than ' _Queen_ ' Morgana. He was really thankful, or else he's doing a lot of terrifying blizzards is the least of his concerns. _That Queen would go so far as to defying Mother's Order. MOTHER NATURE'S ORDER!_

While Jack is reminiscing, Bunny scrutinize the intruder, hmm _…intruders_. He saw two Overweights behind this teenager. He's a Guardian…yes, but it also entails _Guiding,_ not just _Guarding_ , _They_ teach youngsters to be good in their own special ways, like North's Good-Or-Naughty List, And _these_ kids are not the pillars of proper behavior. Before speaking, he eyed his companion, Bunny shivered lightly when he saw that small smirk on Jacks lips, then he groaned.

 _Great, Now I feel sorry for the poor ankle biters,_ Bunny eyed the three teenagers again

 _Well almost…_

"What ya' want, Mate" Bunny folded his hand unconsciously, as a defense mechanism to cover his anger and annoyance with slightest of concern.

The boy in front of them merely scoffs "Nothing" and he hummed "Who are you two? I don't recall seeing the both of you and you all hardly first years"

Bunny was about to retort rudely but he felt chills beside him. He looked at Jack and he is _smiling_ …

A _sickeningly sweet smile_

"Isn't it a proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking their name?"

 _Jack knows 'Proper Etiquette'?!_

Bunny barely manage to hold his failing 'poker' face and grunted

 _This is goin' to be interestin'_.

Bunny heard from the others how Jack took down _ancient—as in millennia— spirits'_ defenses and attacked them with undeniable logic and word play that render them speechless.

It happened during a ball to celebrate Jack's Guardianship and officially introducing his new status to the spirit world. All the spirits under Jack's Domain know he is the Spirit of Winter thus they held high regards towards their guide, but the rest of the spirit world doesn't. They all thought he was just an annoying naïve Winter Sprite. A _Sprite—the Hell! he is not a SPRITE— one of the lowest **status** in the spirit world_ …So when the guest of honor was introduced, it was a mayhem. The other Guardians tried to defend their newest member, but the majority won, or at least _they_ thought so.

He knew Jack hated bloody violence, so the boy stripped the protesters using his silver tongue (and giving them frostbite, literally and figuratively). He was not there personally for he was overseeing his Warren's security, since the damage made by the nightmares were still fresh. He didn't believe North when he told him when he got back but now… he could witness it. He sat back, got comfortable, and watch the scene unfolding.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy; Yours?" Now named Draco held his head high as if to look down at them

 _Wow, those are some big caves_. Jack inwardly commented, eyeing those nose-holes

"Overland, Jackson Overland" Jack held his gaze calmly yet threateningly, MiM only know how he does it "This is my brother, Aster. Your companions?"

"The one on my left is Goyle and the other is Crab" Malfoy continued in his patronizing tone "'Overland'? I haven't heard that family name before. Are you a foreigner?"

"Yes" he replied simply, masking his annoyance and barely stopping his urge to just freeze him on the spot. "American to be precise"

 _MiM, I hope this end ASAP._ Jack signed inwardly _I hate being all so 'prim and proper'._

But then he eyed the teenager again, asking himself why he is being 'prim and proper' in the first place and his grin widened,

 _Oh yeah…my victim_

But before another word could pass from the frozen teenager, he was interrupted by an angry hiss from the outside of their cart.

"Malfoy!" A female voice resonated from the halls of the train "Stop Harassing them!"

The said teenager scoff "Mudblood, I suggest you run along to your kind. We're having a diplomatic conversation here that Lower life forms such as you could not understand"

 _Diplomatic! Ha! As If!_

Jack blinked, _I sounded like a school girl,_ then tilted his head.

 _Awesome,_ thinking about his new idea for his 'first' prank

Malfoy looked at him "I suggest we continue this conversation later. Father may be looking for me" and then faced the girl who 'butted' in—more like rescue—"As I said Mudblood, I will _dogging_ your actions". He disappeared after uttering his last words, taking the two larger males with him.

"I swear when I get his Bloody—" A new male voice was halted by the same girl that rescued them from 'sophisticated' useless conversation

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" berated the girl.

Now that both new comers got closer, Jack and Aster could see them in more details. The girl has fuzzy untamed red hair with brown eyes, waring Griffindor colors. Beside her is her fellow Griffindor male companion. He has darker shade of red hair bordering on light brown, a rare combination of brunette and auburn. He has somewhat same height as the female and both of them are looking at the two apprehensively.

"You two okay?"

"Are you first years?"

They said simultaneously

"Ron!"

"What?! I'm just asking 'cause their too old"

"Manners!"

Bunny cleared his throat. His entertainment was gone so watching bickering children so much like how he and North does it, it's somewhat amusing at the same time frustrating. His sensitive ears could only take so much.

"Sorry" apologized the boy now named Ron "I'm Ron Weasely"

"I'm Hermoine Granger" introduced the other "Are you two okay?"

"Are you being harassed by that Gorillas? How about that prick?"

"We're fine ankle-biters" Bunny reassured "B' da way, 'am Aster Bunnymund and this is ma' brother, Jackson Overland"

"Brothers? But your last names are different" exclaimed Hermoine "Are you two adopted? Or maybe stepbrothers?"

Before they could say yes Ron questioned them "'Ankle-biters'? What's that?"

Jack answered to both "Yes to adoption and Ankle-biters being youngsters" He stood up and walked towards them "I wanted to say that…" He then clasps their hands each, mustering his mostly serious face and said "Thank you for rescuing us, brave knights. We _do_ are being harassed by the unfaithful bad dragon and his gargoyle and crustacean minions" He let go Hermoine's hand, held Ron's gaze and gasp dramatically "How are we ever to thank thee!"

Ron seemed freaked out and annoyed somewhat misinterpreting that they were being insulted, and Hermoine has only a thoughtful look on her face

Bunny groaned "Rack off ya Bloody show pony!" and he signed and face the two confused Griffindors "To translate it, he was sayin' thank ya"

Jack laughed "Yes, what he said. I Thank thee, Sir and Lady knights of Lion" He bowed and winked

Hermoine, flattered, just nodded "Your welcome"

Ron scrunched his face and frowned

"What do you mean by unfaithful?" Hermoine asked

Jack just chuckled "Oh that, just…uhm, spur of the moment"

Bunny rolled his eyes "Riiiight"

…

After exchanging some more words, Ron and Hermoine said their goodbyes and walked towards their destination.

Hermoine finally got what Jack's meant by his words and she grinned

"'Malfoy'"

"What?" Ron face her

"Malfoy meant 'Unfaithful'. It could also mean 'bad'" Hermoine snickered "Word Play!"

Ron watched her companion, thinking where her sanity gone to.

* * *

The Hogwart castle looms threateningly against the night sky of Europe. Children across the country were huddled together according to their age group. First years were called and gathered near the shore. It seems they were led by a massive man and told them to take the boat, four heads per boat.

Jack and Bunny tried to maneuver through the chaos of witches and wizards. They were instructed to follow the first years, so they let themselves be corralled and approached that gigantic man that introduced himself as a professor for Care for Magical Creatures or something like that.

"Yer' first years?" asked the giant man

"Uhm, no" Jack strained his neck to address the speaker

"Ah, yer must be the transferees"

"Yes" Bunny responded

" 'Ere, take the last boat"

"Thanks"

They let their boat drift and sway on the dark lake of Hogwarts.

* * *

TBC


	7. Carpe Diem

**Carpe Diem**

Bunny and Jack were told to wait outside a large twin doors together with the First Years.

Bunny glanced at Jack to see him so unlikely like himself, so anxious and fidgety, oh so quiet. "Wat's da matter with ya' Mate?"

"Ha?..." Jack weakly replied as he comes out from his reverie "Oh…Uhm, Nothing"

"Hmm..." Bunny acknowledged the reply but doesn't believe it "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know ya can talk to us. To me..."

Jack sighed "I know, Its just that…" There's that melancholy look again "Never mind"

"Jack—"

"Not Right Now…ok?" He begged.

 _A crack in his companion's voice_

How could Bunny say no to **that**? "A'right. A'm gonna hold ya inta dat"

He heard a whisper of thanks.

He turned his attention to the female Professor that started talking since then. She seems to addressing this current population of first years and a couple of transferees—which are himself and Jack—and gave her greetings. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She's saying they are going to be sorted out, by a magical hat, into four houses: The Griffindor, House of the Courageous; The Hufflepuff, House of the Equal; The Ravenclaw, House of the Wise; and the Slytherin, House of the Resourceful. She also said that they should wait for their names to be called and walk towards the stool where they could be assessed to where they should go.

Bunny glanced down again, he wondered what was happening inside Jack's mind, and wishing he knew how to help the troubled Snowflake.

After Professor McGonagall finally finished her introductory speech, she pushed the doors to the Great Hall and corralled the incoming students.

* * *

Jack let out a quiet sigh and took a deep breath.

It's been three centuries already.

 _Past is Past. I cannot change it. There is no point in thinking the 'What could've been' and 'What if's'_

He smiled a little while remembering their Legacy

 _Carpe Diem_

He relinquishes their day as he spent with his makeshift family in Hogwarts.

He could remember his first day: how he and his new friends reacted when they were separated during the sorting. They were in hysterics. He knows they were overreacting at that time, he included. Thank heavens Rapunzel was there to calm enough to talk to each of us. He chuckled how Hiccup gained the title 'King of Sarcasm' the same day. So there they were, in the middle of the dinning hall being loud and a disturbance the next day. They weren't aware there was bad blood between houses so when they were walking side by side that time, they were scorned from being friends but they don't care. As long as they are together, they're happy and content. Everything went well after that and kept going…

Until his accident that is…

Jack shook his his head. He had to get his bearings or else he could compromise his mission.

 _You only live once, and for me, I was given a second chance. Might as well Seize the day_

He smiled his 'Bring it on World'

 _After all, if they're here now and heard that I'm sulking from my 'mandatory-victim-of-circumstance' they would've kidnap me, tie me to the sturdiest tree and give me a very **creative** pep talk._

Although in his mind he's slightly happy that he stopped and saved himself from a traumatic _flashback_.

He didn't noticed Bunny looked at him and missed his grin, but he did notice when Bunny's name was called. Both he and him held a silent conversation when Bunny sent Jack a specific smirk saying 'feeling better?' and the other responded with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes then returned that shit-eating grin, 'ya, n' you know it'. Jack watched as the hat and the kangaroo held a long conversation. He waited for the hat's decision with bathed breath and he finally heard: 'Griffindor!, 5th year'

 _Huh…I thought Bunny's more like a Hufflepuff._

He scrutinized his undercover-brother

You know, because of his plant-hobby and doing things oh so laboriously

Bunny is obviously enjoying himself within his own House. He diverged himself to his housemates and accepted their greetings and welcomes.

Then again he did hear from North that Bunny's a Pookan Warrior.

Or maybe a Ravenclaw, he's a scholar when he heard Tooth describing the kangaroo in one word.

 _Naw, he's a Griffin'. He nearly punched me without questioning me first after all. First impression and all that._

That being said, he nodded in mock understanding and waited for his name to be called by the Professor, trying not to do something undesirable just to kill his boredom.

He can't afford to get expelled on the first day, Right?

He tried playing with Wind, but his heart isn't really into it. So, he listened to gossips around him instead.

'...The nutter…'

'I doubt that even happened…'

'He just wanted some attention…'

'Come on mate, Harry Potter's gone bunkers'

Jack frowned from what he heard.

 _Huh?_

Why would they brand their fellow housemate like that? Slytherin he could understand but in Griffindor? Looking for answers, he focused his attention with two boys gossiping on the end of Griffindor table.

'...Cedric's dead?...'

'Yeah, Potter said he was murdered by you-know-who...'

'Impossible! There's no way—'

'He's crazy thats WHAT!'

Jack stopped his eavesdropping, knowing where this is going. Gossips may be useful at times but he personally knew how it could also cause destruction and misunderstanding. After all, he being who and what he is as a wizard and a spirit let him experience this things in so many times. He felt sympathetic for whoever this 'Potter' is. It seems that the whole school didn't know the whole story and they branding their fellow student as 'Insane'. He let out a quiet groan, remembering the letter they've received four days ago, warning them of suspicious activities being spotted in and out of the school grounds, including incidents happened during this so called TriWizard Tournament.

 _Jack was elf-bowling. He hooked Bunny and Sandy to play with him, and Tooth was stationed on the scoreboard with North overseeing things. Sandy had another strike and let out a silent whoop. After doing some victory dance, bragging to the frost child, he heard an owl hooting outside a window. He signaled the others with his silent sands but as expected nobody noticed. He pouted, tired of being ignored; Jack felt something tugging his jumper and turned only to find a very annoyed and frustrated Sandy. Ignoring the warning bells **not** further aggravate him, Jack smiled and said 'Why so tense? Need to blowout some **steam**?'_

 _Sandy deadpanned and Jack's vision became black._

 _Unsurprisingly, Jack had a very nice nap that day and woke up with a nasty glittery makeup, a flash of camera, and one howling Bunny._

 _Of course they still need to let the owl in. Jack let Wind open the window and heard the complaints from a Northern Hawk Owl. It sounds like 'I'm a prestigious Surnia Family you deranged hooligans. Show some decency to yourselves and respect towards the noble! I've been waiting patiently and knoc—...!' —or something like that._

 _They cautiously reached out for the package, hoping not to bite the obviously annoyed owl. After receiving them, Sandy gave him a cookie biscuit (the choco-less kind to the Fairy-Mom's delight) and apologized to the messenger bird._

 _What the avian delivered are three things: an official report about the 'Triwizard' tournament with a newspaper attached to it, an unofficial report from an investigation and a letter of recommendation to join a...club?_

 _"Oh, 'S not a club. An 'order'?"_

 _They continue to read these reports, the accompanying newsletter, then reread the letter._

 _Later on, North and Bunny were satisfied for the plans they made while Jack, Tooth, and Sandy were finalizing their countermeasures when something goes wrong during this mission. After all, they are dealing with an unknown enemy of magical children and adult alike._

 _If another magical war brakes out, there's a high chance the spirit world will be a part of 'collateral damage'_

 _As for joining in their 'Order' they decided they have to decline on that._

 _Jack saw the reasons, pros and cons. He's not one for Politics..._

 _Ironic that I'm part of a hierarchy in Winter court and runs it._

Jack sighed when this flashback fades from mind's eye. That day, they learned how disastrous this situation is. Someone actually got murdered in a competition, granted this type of game had its infamous high death rate...Still, a school for _kids_ with a **killer** loose!

Their mission is to protect these children from an unknown threat with known high body count with 'you-know-who' attach to its name. From what they could gather, this creature is no longer human, nor a living being anymore. Not even categorized as 'creatures of darkness' for they are undead with a whole, intact soul.

Although, in the end, it's still a being. Every being take forms to continue existing. Everything that have forms can be destroyed. Not a literal sense like obliteration but 'destroyed' meaning dissipate its current form so that whoever is in charge of soul cleanups can do their job.

A plan in mind, problem no. 1 solved, as for problem no. 2...

 _How do I eliminate boredom?_

Many things flashed in his mind. _Explosive balloons, tiny fireworks, ice flurry, or even rainbow-colored snow storm, ooh~ annoying Bunny: the favorite pastime..._ But before he could do anything to dissipate his returning restlessness, he felt a spine-chilling glare on him. He tensed for a moment and subtly searched for those malevolent eyes.

"Overland, Jackson"

He tried to feel the source of his discomfort, but he needed to get sorted again.

 _It disappeared the moment I sensed them_

He walked in ease, as if nothing was amiss. He doesn't need to answer some awkward questions. He reached the Staff's Table and sat on a stool. He waited for Hatty to speak first, wondering if the magical item could remember him.

'Really Jack, Hatty…Am I?'

 _Ah…He remembers me_

'Of course I remember. I also recall how you made a ruckus past your bedtime and broke my stand. How could I forget?'

Woah, sarcasm is strong in this one. 'Hehe…Lo~ng time no see dude. How are ya?' Jack hoped he sounded nonchalant.

'Doing fine, thank you very much. What are you doing here?'

'Aww, did you not miss me?'

'No Jack, I don't miss you'

Jack pouted

'Get off the chair. I thought I already sorted you'

'Come on man, it's for cover'

It seemed to roll it's eyes while scanning the boy's memories 'Yes, I suppose so.'

Jack knows they were taking a lot of time and people are staring, but he wanted to get something off his chest ever since he stepped foot on the castle's ground. He had to ask it. 'So...uhm, H-how's the others...'

Jack could feel its quiet sigh, and hoping for the Hat to understand who he referring to.

'They missed you. They seek me out to find you when your parents could not find your body. Merida cried when I gave them my answer, but we'll talk later.'

'What did you say to them?'

A beat

'The moon claimed you'

'…'

'SLYTHERIN, 5th Year'

Jack snapped out from his trance when the hat said to him its last words to cheer him up before it was whisk from his head.

 _Congratulations on your new status as a Guardian, Winter Prince_

He sent a small smile to the hat to thank him and walk to the howling cheer from the House of Snakes. He wondered why Ron Weasly sending him glares of hatred and Draco Malfoy seemed smug.

Jack smiled to his housemates and sat on the vacated seat. Most of them were welcoming and they congratulated him being one 'with the vipers'.

Professor Mcgonagall continues to call the remaining soon-to-be-sorted-students. Some of them were nervous and some were excited, most them, both— at least on what he sees in his vantage point.

It took some time to finish sorting the remaining students even though they were already at the letter 'P'.

* * *

"Why ar'ya glarin' at my brother, Mate?" A voice, where neither accusing nor reproachful, just curious, snapped Ronald Weasley from scowling at the House of snakes.

"I thought he's your brother?" Ron faced the grey-haired teen

"Ye—"

"Why isn't he with us? Why is he with them?"

"What y' talkin' about?" said the confused ashen-haired boy

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron emphasized.

"Yea...So?"

 _Honestly, can this guy get it?_

"There're EVIL" Ron couldn't comprehend why this Aster guy wasn't upset when his brother were sorted to those heartless pricks.

"He ain't evil" Bunny tried to defend Jack, despite knowing this argument is doomed to fail against someone who has a single-and-closed-minded person. He had to try. Jack is part of their family, and nobody has the right to bad about him. Jack's already dealing that in the spirit world.

"Not yet—"

"ENOUGH!" Hermoine slammed her open palm on the table to make them to shut their mouth. "Stop your pointless fight." She got fed up with their voices that she couldn't hear herself think. She did see her friend's making sense but Jack seems like a nice guy. Although even she wouldn't commit the same mistake twice, Jack could be a goodie goodie for undercover. I mean, why would they transfer here after a death of a student occurred. Wouldn't they'll be cautious or even scared to be transferred where murder occurs, serial killer on the loose (even though Sirius is innocent but they don't know that) and Voldemort is here in Europe... With all these questions running in her mind, no wonder her paranoia is founded.

She looked at Ron's eye and signaled him 'later'. Besides, Aster may be one of them and he may hear that they are suspicious of them.

Ron furrowed his eyes to argue but something in Hermoine's tone made him stop.

When the sorting is finished, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and began his annual welcoming speech.

Ron and Hermoine shared gazes and turned their attention to their Headmaster—at least Hermoine did. Ron still couldn't resist a scowl whenever his eyes passed Slytherin House.

He's a bad news I tell ya! Bad news...

Hermoine listen to the announcement of what to do and what not to do—the list of Filch's rules; Forest is forbidden...; and of course the changing in Staffs. She became suspicious as to why their half-giant friend will not join this school semester. She shared a suspicious glance at Harry, sharing wordless conspiracy theory against the actions of the school's staff.

"She's at my hearing" Harry whispered to her when a new DADA teacher rudely interrupted the headmaster's speech with all her nauseating pink glory. Hermoine nodded to acknowledge him and paid attention to the words uttered by this new Professor, even when she gets wrong signals coming from that pink politician-that-turned-teacher.

 _Her speech did made sense atleast despite addressing us like we're kinder garden._ Thought Hermoine. She turned to the Slytherin table with suspicious eyes then returned in leading the first years and one transferee. She's also undecided whether the new transferee in her house is a bad seed or not.

TBC

* * *

a/n: uhm, long time no see? hehe, just so you know, my updates are now sporadic.

*sigh* insert faceplanting asylum patient here, since i'm going crazy with that uncooperative device(s).

QnS says thank you. Please, tell what you guys think.


	8. Slithering

**'Slithering'**

The speech of the new DADA teacher is quite lengthy and frankly, irritating to the white-haired immortal teen. He halfheartedly listened to that pink female DADA prof while trying not sleep. He mentally shook his head to get rid of those tiny dizzy spell that felt like it was Sandy himself beckoning him to the Realm of Siesta. It did help him, even for a little, but he let that dull woman's voice (in her pink outfit monstrosity- Ew- remembering a rarely-succeeded-prank of Bunny against him and his hair) buzzes into his ear and out to the other.

When she's done with her sleeping-spell-laced 'words of advises', he removed his chin from his palm, and let out a sigh of relief; letting the boisterous greeting of another speaker to fully wake his snoozing body and mushy brain.

The Headmaster's voice echoed and voiced his pleasure for this new year, new semester, its events and granted a big feast with practiced dramatics and charisma; dazzling new students with large banquet, to satisfy their hunger and childlike wonder. It brought smiles to both the Guardian of Fun and Guardian of Hope.

 _But..._

Jack's smile fell seconds later when he was reminded by his bittersweet memories.

 _I miss them so much it hurts..._

His face contorted in internal pain. His breath hitched at every name of his old classmates as he recalled them as much as he can.

He cursed mentally when he hit that Lane, he remembered _them_ so vividly.

 _Mind is running,_

 _Chest is screaming,_

 _[Air is Freezing]_ the Wind warned

Oops...

 _Take a breath,_ Compartmentalizing his anguish; _and release._

Smile, 'to never see me like that'.

And been doing that for all his mortal and immortal years, it became instinctual for him to never show any pain...

Then again he's Jack, may it be Overland or Frost. Who believes _, there's always bright side to everything._

According to his peers, he has the uncanny ability to lighten any atmosphere; And that talent bled and grew in his mortal years. Then he became its very embodiment as an immortal.

And does he know it, never being subtle about it too, especially now that he has the official title of what he Guards it in each child.

It took him minutes to get his bearings together. He may accepted his predicament of never seeing his old friends and family (Carpe Diem and all that), but he's still restless, flooded with guilt, his inability to act now that centuries had past.

He _craved_ to have a closure.

He caught Hatty's gaze from its perch on a stool.

Then inspiration and ingenuity struck him: He had to talk to the magical Sorting Hat. _Tonight!_

 _That hat did say 'Later'_

Jack tried his best to keep himself from vibrating from excitement and impatience. So, in order to do that, he gave all his attention to answering his housemate's question about him: His name, where he came from, about his family...

"I was adopted to a family in America"

"And your biological parents?" a blond Slytherin girl, two seats from his left asked him.

"Dead"

A beat of silence

"How?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows at that act of either insensitivity or just lack of tact. "I rather not answer"

Thankfully, other students did have tact, proving they are in the House of _Tactfulness_

 _I hope_

"And how did you end up in Hogwarts, in London? I thought there is a wizarding school in America." An ebony haired male asked the new 5th year Slytherin

"My family moved here in London recently."

 _As per request of your Headmaster. North even had a full built house somewhere hidden._

 _"_ So, what does your family do? _"_

Jack bit his lip. _How to answer that?_

"My foster Father is a Toy Maker, My foster Mother is great Herbologist"

 _Haha, I really hope North and Mother Seraphina don't take in any offense from that unintended innuendo. I could've said Father Frost but I feel he's my Grandpa (He's so Ancient, voice, look and all)_

"I see" Draco said, "What did the Sorting Hat say to you? You were there longer than anticipated"

"Stuff. I rather not tell. It's personal. That Hat did red my mind" Jack shrugged

"I am glad you joined our ranks, rather than those cowardly lower breeds of mudbloods and half-bloods" Draco huffed "Too bad for your brother, I suppose"

Jack bit his tongue and resisted his urge to freeze that pompous brat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. After all, you are a Slytherin." Draco just scoffed "Are you pureblood?" challenging the teenage albino.

 _And there it is. That question is never failed to rare its_ _stereotyping-ugly-head._ Jack twitched his lips to a non-humorous one sided grin; he resented that type of labeling people.

"Yes"

True, his a descendant of two generations of squibs, and according to law he is still a pureblood while his little sister, the third generation of squib is now labeled as non-magic user (Muggle term in America). But you know, details.

 _I love you TECHNICALITIES_

He wont be harassed being a non-pureblood. He's job will be less difficult.

"How about your Brother?"

"I do not know" Jack reigned his anger carefully with his carefree tone "Bunny _is_ warrior through in through. He's my brother. Doesn't matter if we are in the same house or not."

He waited for Draco to drink and froze that brat's lips. He caught his laugh before it could escape. "Are you alright?" He asked nonchalantly, sporting an 'I'm innocent' look and let his seatmate to struggle before melting it anonymously.

Draco eyed him carefully, looking for a twitch, a flick, or anything that signified that this new student did something. He found nothing of sort, all he could see in Overland's expressions are confusion and curiosity.

"I'm alright" Malfoy glared at his own cup, wondering what happened

Now that being dismissed entirely, this cunning Winter Prince continued to plan how to bypass the Headmaster's entrance security.

He could just remove his amulet to be invisible and fly to the windows, but where's the fun in that?

 _You know what? That will be Plan C._

Since, he wasn't so sure whether there are true believers loitering around the castle.

 _As for plan A and backup plan B..._

He thinned his lips and tapped his chin unconsciously, mannerisms he gained from his mortal past. His eyes darted side to side, mentally following his thought process. His Mischievous side whispers to him the 'How' while Wind jingles, telling him to be careful, warning him, someone or something wanted him dead. This reminded him the feeling of being watched by someone with malicious intent, it did raised red flags a while ago. He tried to find it again but alas, its gone. He knew it wasn't Ron's glare- _his_ was hatred and suspicion- No, the fact that he felt someone who is not human.

 _Not human..._ his mind resonated

He gaze upwards. _What if—_

All house ghost are staring at him

 _How did I not notice them?_

His icy gaze drifted from one house table to another.

 _Blasted to the moon and back! Those Ghosts won't stop grinning at me!_

He frowned, he had to talk to them first before making his plans in seeing the Sorting Hat.

 _Thank MiM, at least their gawking is done discreetly_

* * *

Jack endured the eyes on him from both the living and the dead, he took up the rear end of new Slytherin 1st years, following them through the massive entrance towards the common room. Beside him is the House Prefect, Draco Malfoy, commanding those 1st years to stop lagging and follow his Prefect partner, introduced herself as Pansy Parkinson.

He hid his distaste at their tyranny-like attitude, but he let them do as they please.

If any of those kids got hurt, in any form, he will redefine for them of what it is to 'see the **brighter** side of life'. But first, he had to ask those ghosts something.

"Uhm…you know what? I need to go"

Draco raised his groomed eyebrow "Where?"

"To restroom"

The Malfoy heir regarded him with dissatisfaction of being interrupted but Jack was persistent.

"I'll catch up" and from that Jack jumped from his line and dashed through and find a place somewhere private. When he reached to a secluded corner, he leaned to it and exclaimed "WHY?!".

His voice reverberated to the empty hallway.

Most of the ghosts from the dining hall crowded around him and snickered shamelessly.

"Aw, but Jacky~ we miss you" Peeves intercepted Jack when he saw the other ghosts crowding the spirit.

"How are you here?" Asked Fat Friar, he was the most concerned of them all. After all, it was his house that literally _housed_ those former Four Legendary Troublemakers, in common room (secretly and occasionally) and dining table (since Hufflepuff is the only house that accepted them without any remorse).

"Yeah, Jacky. _Why_ are you here?" Nearly Headless Nick said

Jack groaned "You're telling me that you all eyed at me because you're all curious?"

None of them answered him and now he was being gawked at. AGAIN.

 _Great..._

The Bloody Baron gave a wry smirk to the boy "So, one of my snakes managed to escape death, ghost boy"

"Nature Spirit. Not just a mere ghost" Nearly Headless Nick nodded in awe and respect.

"I heard from the grapevine of you being a winter spirit" The Grey Lady spoke in her meek voice, rare mischief shined in her eyes. She may be avoiding the Night Baron but she knows she's safe from harm when having company. Plus, she's with a powerful spirit.

"Winter Spirit? Oh no, He's THE Spirit of Winter" Nearly Headless Nick exclaimed.

Jack snapped his head to the Gryffindor House Ghost. "Holy Mama Nat...How did you know that?! None of Nature Spirits, excepting spirits under Old Man Winter, know my status in Mother Nature's Hierarchy. Not even in Spirit Gathering during my official introduction as _Guardian_ "

"I'm friends with Hallows Eve. Her parties are Legendary"

"How's that connected to my question?" Jack deadpanned

"Two words: Gossip Queen"

"Gossips? Without facts?"

"Evidence supplied by Lady Raven"

"Ah, the Headmistress of Reaper" Jack shook his head incredulously "She and her portals."

"No, boy" the Bloody Baron corrected him "She and her Book of Death"

"And it's by chance that you're friends with them. And it so happens, that Lady Raven talks to you about spirits in her book"

"Of course, you're one of those rare spirits that died becoming an immortal. You're a gossip material" supplied Nick

"Rare? Dude, there are hundreds of us like that"

"Compared to thousands? Your kind is rare. Plus, according to her, YOU are the only spirit who is both Nature and Nurture"

"That is so not true." Jack flustered "What about the Easter Bunny. He's both too. And what about the other Elementals that have their own legend"

"And as far as those other Elementals, none of them has a world wide base of Legend like you." Nick smirked "That Giant Rabbit is anything but that. True, he represents spring but he's not actively bringing spring. A snowy Easter Sunday last year is the proof of that. Not exactly Nature Spirit behavior"

"I had an earful from Bunny because of that" Jack muttered under his breath "Nature demands it. Besides, it wasn't the first time I did that anyway. It's fun. Riling him up is an added bonus"

"Wait! You're **the** Shepard? On top of that you're a Guardian?! How'd that happened" Peeves' smile becomes _evil_. "Oh the Prince of Pranks is back in Hogwarts. More powerful than ever!"

Bloody Baron growled at Peeves and the jester poltergeist whimpered

"That makes sense. I wanted to ask what happened a while ago during my sorting" Jack made eye contacts to each ghost present "Someone wanted me dead. Do any of you know?"

The cheery atmosphere dropped few degrees just below anxiety of freezing fear from being reminded of that. The semi-transparent undeads shook their heads in denial "None of us know" They knew of what the Frost Child speak of. They felt it too.

"Although we did sensed a chilling presence" Peeves were serious for moment "Other than you, of course. And it's scary"

 _Peeves admitted being scared. Something IS wrong_

"Undeniably evil" confirmed Nick solemnly

"We don't know who" Fat Friar look with worry "But it is best we leave things be, at least for now. You are at school and you're peers might be searching for you"

Jack's eyes widened "You're right. I need to go" he pushed himself from the wall and ran while waving at them goodbye "Thanks for the help. Please, not a word to anybody that I'm a Shepherd!".

Wind carried their voices of agreement to his Winter Prince.

It took the Guardian minutes to catch up with his fellow Slytherin, with the help of Wind, and followed them to the Hogwarts Dungeon.

 _Who was it?_

Jack hoped that whoever that was, they wouldn't take him by (deadly) surprise next time they meet.

 **tbc**

* * *

A/N: I did warned. It's Sporadic Update

Thank you so much for still holding out on me.

Here's virtual brownies and cookies

{::} (::) (::) {;;}

QnS luvya ol


End file.
